


Touch-A Touch-A Touch me

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ice Play, Jealousy, Light Smut, PWP, Secret Relationship, Sir Kink, Smut, dominant relationship, first:, groping but not much more than that, insecure! Seb, kinda gross conversations between men, professor-student relationship (both legal), sex with clothes on while partner is naked, spanking (briefly), then:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Sebastian is your professor and you’ve been together for a while, but no one can know.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian’s P.O.V.

She was doing it again. With her doe, innocent eyes and little smiles, lighting up the whole room with her bright personality, inadvertently catching the attention of every male in the present, my colleagues included. For a minute I caught myself regretting my dismissive ways when she suggested to stay at home instead of going to the cocktail organized by the university’s administration in honor of the new merit scholarship students. 

Of course, her reasoning had more to do with her fear of our close proximity in the celebratory environment alerting my or her colleagues of our less than ethical bond, but I couldn’t deny the fact that I having to watch her from afar, with her long red dress teasing just enough thigh and decolletage to raise every man’s attention without making her look slutty, was slowly but surely killing me. 

I hated that I couldn’t run my fingers across her skin, watch the goosebumps rise as I had done so many times. I hated that I couldn’t cross the room, gather her in my arms and kiss the living soul out of her, merging it with mine, just so we would never have to be apart again. The fact that it would show my competition that she had someone, that she was _mine_ , was just a bonus, albeit an extremely satisfactory one. 

Just as my thoughts began to consume me, she turned slightly in my direction, giving me a sweet but discreet smile. As usual, my heart picked up at that and I fought the urge to grin like a doofus, trying to focus on what Chris was saying before I made a fool of myself.

****

Despite how difficult this was, I was happy that she had come. Not only was it her right, as the deserved new receptor of an award for our department, but her presence also made this night less boring than it would be, had I not had her presence to distract me.

I was just about close to recollect my thoughts and understand what Professor Winchester was talking about when Thomas Hardy, one of the professors in the theater department and a friend since we had studied at the same university a few years before, approached me.

“She’s fuckin’ hot, ain’t she?” He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear and I wasn’t sure if my heart raced to such a speed where I wasn’t able to feel it beating anymore or if it had stopped working altogether. Did he know? “Is she one of yours? I’ve never seen her before.”

“One of mine what?” I managed to let out, trying my best to not let any emotion escape from my troubled mind.

“One of your students, man. C’mon, where is your head? I know she’s hot, but has it been this long without getting laid that you have forgotten how to behave when you see a gorgeous woman?” I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. Oh, right. This is what he was on about. 

As men, despite our professionalism, it was impossible not to comment on the physique of some of our students and it had become a habit to make comparisons or comment on each others’ luck or mischance for being stuck with a particularly beautiful girl. I had completely forgotten since Y/N came into my life. No one could ever come close to her.

He didn’t know anything about us.

“Oh yeah, she’s mine… I mean, one of mine.” I quickly corrected my almost Freudian slip, thankfully only provoking a funny look from the British man. 

“Damn, that enticing, huh?” He turned around to give her a good look again and I felt stuck between the desire to punch the life out of him for looking at Y/N like that and pretending I didn’t care enough to give any reaction. He licked his lips, his attention still trapped on her admittedly mesmerizing ways before continuing. “I wouldn’t mind losing my job if it meant getting to bend her over a desk and nailing her from behind. Look at that ass…”

That was too much for me. I excused myself from our little group and our particular conversation and quickly walked to the first corridor of the Dean’s mansion I could find. With my mind still distracted by images of Y/N and Tom, it took some time to realize I was close to the toilets and when I finally did, I opened the first door and got inside, opening the tap to splash some water on my face.

I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down and despite the fact that I could still envision the scene Tom had just described, my heart rate was back to normal and I wasn’t gripping the counter hard enough to make my knuckles white. 

A low tap on the door interrupted my thoughts.

“Professor Stan, are you there?” Without a second of hesitation, I jotted open the door and pulled the woman I had been thinking about inside. “Oh my God, you scared me,” she giggled as she practically fell upon my chest, where I held her, trying my best to calm my senses by the feeling of her warm body in my arms.

****

“And you have been torturing me, so I think we’re even,” I softly argued, still enamored by her sweet eyes and perfect plush lips. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she captured her bottom lip between her teeth, concern in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I have been trying my best to not raise anyone’s suspicion… What did I do wrong? Did someone ask you anything?” I smiled at her worry, not being able to stop myself from leaning down and taking her lips with mine. She slowly relaxed into the kiss, her hands flying up to grasp my hair and I had to let her go to take a deep breath and stop myself from moaning.

“What is going on?” She asked, a laugh almost escaping from her amused smile, her eyes traveling across my face in search of any sign of what was going on inside my mind.

“Nothing,” I turned her around so that her back was to me, before pulling her close to my own body, making sure she felt the boner I had been trying to control ever since I had laid eyes on her that night right over her incredible ass. “Just make sure you go back there and continue to be a good girl. I don’t want any men even touching you tonight. It’s bad enough that I can’t. And baby…” I let my hands wander inside her dress, my fingers quickly finding a nipple to pull on. “… I know it’s not in your nature, but try your best not to be a fucking tease. I don’t want anyone eye-fucking you across the room, only I get to do that.”

After a particularly rough tug that elicited a gasp from her, I let her nipple go, but not before whispering in her ear. “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.” And with a final slap to her butt, I let her get back to the event, knowing from the smell that she had left behind the tiny bathroom she would be dripping for me when I finally managed to get her out of that damn dress later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you get back to Professor Stan’s apartment and he’s not behaving like you’re used to.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

As I made my way into his apartment, I felt like my skin was on fire from all the desire I had boiling inside of me. It was like this every time I had to deal with Sebastian’s eyes on me for any amount of time. Knowing that he had done precisely that all throughout the evening - not to mention the little episode we shared inside the bathroom - had made me wetter than I cared to admit.

Having to spend all night apart from him was terrible. Having to take a separate cab to go back to his place was awful. But nothing was worse than bursting through his door to find him quietly sipping on a glass of scotch, piercing eyes connected to mine, but otherwise absolutely silent.

“C’mon, baby, please…” I had been begging for the last fifteen minutes, but still, nothing. He had ordered me to strip and relieved me of the agony the fabric of the dress was prompting as it brushed against my hardened nipples, but now I was being faced with a different type of torture. Being spread out for him over his mattress while he quietly watched as my wetness gathered over my pussy, until it was slowly dripping from me onto the bed.

He hadn’t even touched me. And he hadn’t allowed me to touch myself either. I was a mess and all from the effect he caused on me, simply by his staring.

My desperate whine must have prompted him to approach, or maybe it was because he had finally finished his drink. All I knew is that suddenly he had pulled me by the back of my head so our lips could connect in a kiss that was all fire and tongue and I was already on the edge just from this little bit of contact.

God, I needed him.

“You’re so wet, baby,” he pointed out after he let me go, pushing me back into the bed. He carefully made his way around the mattress, still not climbing into it, just staring with a piercing attention at my body. “Who made you this wet?” He asked, collecting some of my wetness with two of his long fingers, before rubbing them together. The touch was so light, barely there, but it fed the fire in my lower stomach, making me gasp in excitement. “Was it Tom?”

The question made me freeze. Who the fuck was Tom?

Then, suddenly, I remembered. And it all made sense.

“You’re jealous,” I noted. “Of professor Hardy?” Sebastian didn’t say anything, opting instead to turn his back to me and walk towards his now empty glass. Except it wasn’t empty, I was suddenly made aware as he came back to me after having scooped up a single piece of ice.

He still didn’t say anything as he held it above my body, letting it drip just between my breasts. The coldness surprised me, even if I thought I was prepared for it. I gasped, my breasts bouncing as I convulsed, my nipples screaming out for attention.

That made him smile.

“So I can still get such a reaction from you, huh?” The answer was obvious, but at least now I knew where the question was coming from. Underneath that cold exterior, I could now see the insecurity in his eyes. Sometimes I forgot that it was hard for him too, having to keep this relationship a secret. But I was more than eager to help remind him that I was his, and that’s what I wanted to be for as long as he wanted me.

“You can always get this reaction from me, sir. Only you.” It was clearly the right thing to say, by the way he rewarded me with a quick kiss on the lips that honestly only left me wanting more. But then the ice was deposited just above my belly button and down, down, down it went, until it met another type of wetness, the one I was producing. After quickly rubbing it over my throbbing clit, he pushed it inside of me, right where I had been desperate for his touch. “Seb… Seb, please, please fuck me…” I begged, but my only answer was a spank to my clit with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied.

“I’m not in the mood to play games, doll.” Crying out, I instinctively tried to move my hips so his fingers would provide me with at least some of the friction I so desperately desired.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I scrambled to rectify it. “Please, sir… Please, fuck me.” Although he didn’t immediately answer, his eyes never strayed from mine, and his hand kept moving, giving me at least the tiniest bit of pleasure. Still, it could never compare to how it felt to have him inside of me.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he granted me a tiny nod, but his face never showed any emotion, remaining in that same distant demeanor I had found when I first entered his apartment. I had no idea what his acquiescence meant, but I was desperate to find out.

“Do you want to cum tonight?” He asked, his voice not betraying any of the emotions that would help me understand what was going on inside his head. But I knew the answer he wanted to hear.

“Yes, please, sir.” I immediately nodded, licking my lips at the prospect of having him inside of me, filling me up, stretching me out like he always did. No matter how many times he fucked me, it was always the tiniest bit uncomfortable when he first pushed in, but I had come to cherish that immediate sensation and now constantly craved for it.

“Then beg for my cock. Assure me it’s the only one you want. Remind me you’re mine and only mine.” He had unbuckled his trousers while speaking, and his cock was now tightly secured in his fist, that travelled up and down his length while he stared down at my naked body. 

“I am,” my response came without any need to think about it. “God, I’m all yours, sir. Mind, body and soul. No one can make me feel the way that you do. Please, please fuck me. I feel so empty without you inside of me.” For the first time that night, his lips twitched up, betraying how my words had really affected him. 

In a second, he made his way over to me, still not properly undressing, but that was the least of my concerns. At least now I had him between my legs, his weight pressing me down, his warmth seeping into my skin even through the layers of his three-piece suit.

Seb’s P.O.V.

“I love you so much,” I muttered against her neck as I fused us together. The welcoming gasp she let out every single time I thrusted into her was like music to my ears. “You are everything to me, baby girl.”

Little moans of pleasure escaped her delicious lips as she accepted my declarations and the movement of my hips as I tried to find that one spot that made her eyes roll back. When I did, she gasped again, one of her arms coming around my shoulders to hug me closer to her. 

“I-I love you too, sir,” she managed to admit, although she could barely open her eyes as I continued to passionately fuck her against the mattress. I wasn’t completely satisfied with her words, however, and I let her know by biting on her earlobe.

“No sir anymore, darling. Just me. Tell me you love me, c’mon. I wanna hear you say my name.” The vulnerability in my tone made her open her eyes to stare up at me, her lips still somewhat open from the sounds she couldn’t stop releasing.

“I love you, Seb,” she said, her eyes connected with mine like our bodies were, no hesitation in her declaration. The moment became too much for me. The sight of the woman that I loved underneath me, telling me she felt the same way, the feeling of her wet, tight walls clenching around me… I came with a strangled groan, my knees failing to keep me up as she screamed my name when my spurts of cum caused her to reach her high too.

We stayed there for a long while, just silently basking in each other’s warmth, while Y/N caressed my hair and I thought long and hard about the evening we had shared. “I’m sorry,” I decided to come out with it sooner than later.

“For what?” She asked, stopping her movements, which allowed me to push myself away from her chest to look her in the eye.

“For being a jealous asshole. For being blinded by Tom’s interest in you and letting it get to me. I never really thought you’d reciprocate his feelings, I was just… scared. I don’t want to lose you.” Y/N opened up a smile at my words, but her eyes seemed somewhat saddened by them.

“You’re never going to lose me, Seb. I love you.” She pushed herself to lean on her elbows, so she could kiss my forehead briefly. “Besides, Professor Hardy is nowhere near as hot as you.”

That made me laugh out loud, and just like that, the cloud of anxiety that had been weighing me down was pushed away, ignored and forgotten by the incredible caring power of my girlfriend.

“I’m not so sure your friends would be completely in agreement with you,” I argued, but she simply shook her head, strands from her hair sticking to her sweaty skin. She had a determined look on her face that begged me to take whatever she was going to say very seriously.

“They have terrible taste in everything, including men. Please don’t use them as any sort of standard of judgment, or you will be embarrassed by it.” Her words were so honest that I knew there was a story behind it. Already laughing, I managed to ask, “You’re talking from a personal experience, darling?”

She looked at me with wide eyes, like she was suddenly brought back from some difficult memories by my question. “Yes,” she admitted, but immediately added, “Please don’t make me elaborate on that.”

With another hearty laugh, I hugged her to my chest, squeezing her as hard as I could, thankful to whatever God was in charge that we had managed to find each other. “Of course, baby girl. Let’s talk about better things, tell me you love me again.” This time, it was her laugh that filled the room and my heart, and with that loving sound in my life, I was sure I’d be able to overcome any obstacle that might appear in my way - even if it was another suitor interested in her caresses. Because I knew the only person who would ever received them would be me.


End file.
